


If Walls Could Talk

by Stilinskisim24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Lydia hate one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: He wakes up and stretches his arms with a yawn as he looks to his left and sees strawberry blonde hair peaking through his blue plaid bedspread, his eyes widen as he realizes that he has slept with the most popular, most annoying, last person he would ever get in a bed with girl in the whole collage. So how did he end up in the same bed as Lydia Martin?





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't quite remember, he remembers he and Scott were at a party doing the usual collage students weekend. Drinking maybe a hint of Mary Jane mixed in the partying, he remembers Lydia being there and them having a heated conversation on how trashy they both looked something along those lines. God he feels like dying, he hates her so much that he assumes she seduced him. He really doesn't want to wait till she wakes up so he sits up and scratches his head with a sigh and kicks her off his bed sending her on the floor with a loud thump. 

"What the fuck!" Lydia shoots up and looks at him with wide eyes, she then looks down at her uncovered chest and grabs for the sheet which he pulls away. "What the fuck give me that!" She says hiding her breasts behind the bed. "Why should I? It's my sheet" he says leaning his back against the cold wall. She groans and looks around for a shirt. She finds her dress from last night and covers her body as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to change, she comes out two minutes later and grabs her purse. "If you tell anyone I swear I will cut your dick off" she says and walks out making him grab himself with worry.

"Dude that party was insane!" Scott exclaims lighting his cigaret. "Yeah I really don't remember a thing" he admits and looks around "hey if I tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone?" Scott looks at him with concern and nods. "Dude I need you word" Scott laughs "alright you have it what's up?" Stiles sighs and takes Scott's cigaret, "I had sex with Gorilla girl last night" Scotts eyes widen and his mouth drops "you what!!" He basically screams making everyone who was walking by look at them. 

"Fuck Scott shut up!" Scott shuts his mouth with his hand nodding his head encouraging him to go on. "I woke up and she was in my bed naked" he says "dude. You know what that means right?" 

Stiles looks at him confused, "no what?" "You finally have the upper hand on her! She's been bitching at you sense freshman year for smoking in the library at school now you get to take charge" Scott says with a smirk. "My class is starting but I'll take this to my grave" he says getting up and grabbing his skateboard.

He walks in the halls spotting Lydia at her locker, he smirks and walks up to her trapping her with his arm. "Fuck off" she tells him, "look how about you do my math homework for a month and I won't tell anyone about last night" she rolls her eyes at him "fuck you" he smiles "you already did that last night but I guess I can let you do it again" she rolls her eyes "I'm not doing your math for you" she tells him.

"Looks like Jordan's going to find out about our little hook up" she looks at him with squinted eyes, "you wouldn't dare" 

He smiles. He's got her now.


	2. River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment you go to add another chapter only to see you forgot to set it as a multiple chapters story

"Oh I would" he says pulling out his phone , "Hey Jordan what's up? Just wanted to let you know that Lydia and I hooked up last night. Just thought you should know" he says out loud as he types his friend. Jordan and him have been friends sense he came to the university, he showed him the layout of the campus and where he would be staying. He was surprised to hear he was dating Lydia, which only made things awkward for him when he would show pictures of them and share story's.

"Okay fine! Just please don't send it!" She begs him making him smile and delete his blank words he never even typed,  
He puts his phone is in pocket and grabs his backpack as Lydia crosses her arms over her chest with a frustrated expression on her face. "What you can't do math?" She mocks him, he looks at her and hands her the stack of homework. "I have training for a whole month so I won't have time to do it. . ." He really doesn't want to fail his math class just because he's putting all his hours to training to become a deputy.

She looks at him for a few moments before sighing, "fine but only for this month." She places the stack of paper into her bag and shuts her locker closed. "Please don't tell Jordan. . ." She says and walks away making him feel a little bad for her. He shakes his head, really what is he doing feeling sorry for this girl? All she did was make him feel miserable back in high school, picking on him for no reason with her gang of friends. 

His green hoodie that is a little to baggy for his slim frame helps the cold air from kissing his skin as he skates down the newly smooth long road, his phone buzzes so he slows down his board and takes his phone out to look at the text from his mothers doctor. He sighs and sits on the curb pulling out a cigarette and lights it, he doesn't remember what age he started smoking but he knows he should stop if he doesn't want to end up I his mothers shoes later down the road.

He hates to leave her for a whole month but his grandma will be staying with her making sure she will be alright when he is gone. He usually stays the night at his house taking care of his mother when I the day time he goes to his dorm leaving the care giver alone with her, and he hates it.

The door creeks when he opens it, the close blinds making it hard to see. The sun the peaks through the sides shows the dust particles flying in the air. "Mom I'm home" he says closing the door  
And placing his bag on the floor. He walks to the living room where she sits watching tv, she turns her head and smiles at him. "How was class?" She asks about to get up until he stops her. 

"It was fine, don't get up I'll come to you" he takes off his shoes and walks over careful not to hit his legs on the coffee table that is pushed a little to close to the tan couch. He uncovers the drapes letting the sun in and sits next to her giving her a kiss on her cheek, "how you feeling?" He asks. "I'm feeling good. The doctor said that we're going to try something different" she says making him sigh. 

"He did that four months ago and all it did was make you sicker" he says frustrated. "This ones sure to work I promise" she says wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her side. "I don't want to leave you" he says worried, "don't worry I'll be fine" she says even though he knows she's scared for him to leave her too. 

"She takes two of these in the morning around 8 when she wakes up, make sure she eats after and drinks a lot of water. Around 12 pm she takes one of" 

"Stiles I got it all down" his grandmother cuts him off, he looks at her and sighs. He never liked his grandmother, she's like a leach always sucking money from his mother. She doesn't care about her all she wants is the things his grandfather left his mother when he passed away. 

"Remember. I know why your really here. And I'm going to make sure you don't get a penny of that money" he says closing the grey cabinet shut and waking into the living room where his mother is sitting on the chair. "I'll be back soon." He says hugging her tightly. 

"Draw me pictures of the river will you?" She asks. He smiles and nods, his mother has always loved rivers. So he used to draw them a lot for her as a child, as the years went on he got more better at every detail. "I'll even draw the ducks" he says kissing her forehead and grabbing his bag. "Love you mom" he says taking one last look at his mother before walking out and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I got a job and have been busy. But I finally relaxed and wrote this story enjoy!

She slams her pencil down into the paper, how dare he! Make her do his math homework so he won't fail while he's off training for a month. He straight up black mailed her! She groans as she finished with the last paper of the day.

Who gives 30 sheets of math homework to someone who won't have time to do it? What kind of teacher is this!? Her phone rings making her jump in her chair. The number on the screen makes her calm down, she picks it up and answers.

"You won't believe the day I had" is the first thing she hears from his mouth, she goes to open her mouth to speak when she is cut off by him complaining about his teachers. "So how was the party last night?" He ends with making her snap out of her bored mind thinking of other fun things she can be doing now other than listening to him complain. "Interesting" she says looking at the stack of math homework.

"And whys that?" He asks, the sound of wind coming after. She remembers when she woke and panics a little, what if he finds out? "Oh you know Allison drinking and making a fool of herself" she lies looking at her when she makes a whining sound from the other side of the small room. He laughs a little, "you weren't flirting with anyone were you?"

"NO! Why would you think that!?" Holly shit does he know? And if so how! He laughs a little harder "babe calm down look ill call you later I'm going on the freeway" she was just about to ask what he was doing on the freeway when he hangs up on her.

"Did I really make a fool of myself last night?" Allison ask worried. "No" she says looking at the pile of homework stiles gave her and sighs, Dame she wants to burn it. "Speaking of last night, where'd you disaster to?" Allison scoots closer to her making her tense. "I went back to the dorm" she lies writing down some answers, "um I didn't see you when I got back, spill who'd you sleep with?"

She laughs and looks out the small window in front of her at the tall trees, "what makes you think I slept with someone?" Allison raises an eyebrow making her groan, "fine I slept with the one who shall not be named!" She confesses throwing the pencil on the desk and leaning into her chair with regret. "Voldemort?" "No Stiles" "I know I just wanted to hear you say his name" Allison laughs.

"Alli this is not funny!" She groans once more throwing a pillow at her, Allison catches it "okay okay sorry, but I got to admit he's pretty hot" she says biting her lip with a smile. "Your so gross" Lydia replies throwing another pillow at her.

  
"So he blackmailed you into doing his homework for a month while he's at training?" Lydia nods her head "wow what a dick" Lydia agrees with a tell me about it. Allison's face light up with a smile, we should toss them in the river!"

"Are you crazy!? He'll tell Jordan!" Lydia says frustrated, "oh come on Jordan know you two don't get along he'll probably think he's lying to get back at you" Lydia thinks about it and smiles, the thought of fucking him over makes her excited. "Alright let's do it!"


	4. Soggy Papers

His muscles are sore, and he has the biggest headache from hitting his head when he fell a few feet during training. "You should really go to a doctor, you might have a concussion" one of the guys he was training with named Sam says. He looks at him while holding his ice pack on the back of his head, "I'll be fine" sam looks at him with concern for a while before finally sitting up and going back out.  
  
He sighs and lights his cigarette he had in his pocket, he wonders how his mother is doing with his witch of a grandmother. Looking up at the clouds in the sky he smiles remembering before his mother was diagnosed, growing up it was just him and his mother. He never met his father but he was the sheriff of his hometown police department, she told story's about him like how they first met and how he reminds her of his father.  
  
There was a storm and his father was on duty responding to a call when there was a microburst of wind that pushed his car into a tree causing it to fall down on top of the car,His father and his partner were crushed instantly. Although his mother never told him that, he dug in some files at Scott's mothers work back in high school and found the report. He sighs putting the ice pack down and gets up putting out his bud and running back out.  
  
The month went by to fast for stiles, he doesn't like it when that happens he would much rather sit back and enjoy the slow sunrise and sunset. But there he is sitting at the back of the bus leaning his head against the window as he looks at the trees passing one by one, he's just glad that he got the devil to do his homework. With everything going on at home it's hard for him to concentrate on solving math issues, he always needs to listen out just in case his mother passed out. His eyes close slowly as he drifts off with his bag cradled in his arms. He has the dream again, the one that sends chills down his spine. He wakes up with a little jump, "You getting off?" The bus driver asks making him look around at the empty seats. He rubs his left eye and looks out the window at the sign noticing his stop, he stands up and exits the bus.  
  
When he gets home the first thing he does is check on his mother who is asleep next to his grandmother, it's like she actually cares about his mother how sweet he rolls his eyes and quietly closes the door and heads up the stairs to his bedroom. Whenever he has the dream he likes to draw the part of the dream he had, like he's trying to figure out a puzzle which he's pretty good at. He draws to figures outlined with a black marker while he fills the rest black, under the female character the ground starts to crack with a red light shining out. He sighs hanging the picture next to the first one, looking at it he is over come with sadnesses and worry. He wakes up at his desk to his alarm, his paper sticking to his cheek. He groans and lays his head back down and ignores it, all he wants is to sleep the day away he had a hell of a month and he just want to cuddle in his bed with his favorite pillow. The alarm goes off again and he throws his pen at it.

  
"How was training?" His mother asks standing over the stove cooking eggs, he smiles "it was good. Did you see the picture I drew you?" She smiles at him "Yes it's lovely!" He kisses her cheek "I'll take over you go rest" "No you sit!" She says shocking him "mom!" His jaw is slacked as he backs up and sits "I'm your mother I should be making you breakfast and making sure you take your medication and doing you laundry" he smiles at her "mom I'm twenty and in college" she hands him a plate of eggs bacon and toast. "And you should be living on campus not here taking care of me, really stiles I can deal on my own. The nurse takes care of me and she even offered to stay full time even at night" he chews his food slowly shaking his head, "but what if.. What if something happens and I'm not here" he looks at the floor sadly, "I can't stay forever." She tells him making the pit in his stomach worse than it already was.  
  
"Stiles you need to move on in life, get a girlfriend. Whatever happen to that nice red head you always talked about when you were little what was her name again?" He looks up confused "Lydia Martin?" "Yes her date her" he laughs nearly choking on his food, "mom we despise each other I can't stand to be in the same room as her for less than a second. "Okay fine just promise me you'll get out more, make friends and maybe try to meet someone to marry before I die?" He looks at his mother and nods "promise mum" he mumbles, his mother smiles and kisses his forehead "that's my boy now get to school and don't come back!" "Are you kicking me out!?" He laughs, "maybe" she smiles.  
  
He parks his jeep in his usual spot, grabbing his bag from the passenger side while opening his door and jumping down. Swinging the bag around his shoulder, he slams the door shut and locks it. "Stiles!" Scotts voice comes from behind, he turns and sees Scott holding hands with Allison while Lydia walks next to her. Oh god what the hell happen when He was gone, "hey" he smiles and gives his friend a hug. "Hey stiles" Allison says with a smile. "Hey good to see you" he looks at there hands tangled together. "So when did this happen?" He asks with a fake smile. "A week after you left, I was going to text you but then I remembered they don't let you have your phone" Scott smiles happily. "That's great man!" He looks at Lydia and his smile drops, it's not that he's upset about Allison and Scott. He's happy for them really, but he knows that there going to want to go on group dates paring him with the one and only Lydia Martin. Which he really doesn't want to happen.  
  
"Hey did you finish my math homework?" he whispers when Scott and Allison walk ahead of them. "About that I decided that you could do your own homework or I'm telling Jordan how you pinned me down and"  
  
"Are you kidding me!?" He shouts quietly, Lydia smiles at him. "You can find them in your room" she says and walks away with the toss of her hair. He stands there by the wall pissed. His body hot and shaking, he punches the wall and follows after her. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke!" Looking at him she smiles. "Nope"  
  
"We had a deal! You are so..." He takes a deep breath, "I don't think you understand, I... I need to pass this math class or their going to make me take it over again" she looks at him with her green eyes. "Well it really sucks to be you" she says and leaves him standing there in the middle of the hall.  
  
He looks at the stack of the wet soggy stack of papers that are on his desk, he sighs picking up one sheet only to tear it in half. "That fucking bitch!" He yells falling on his bed, he's still shaking with rage as he runs his hands through his hair. 'What am I going to do now?' He wonders, he's been having a hard time in math never was good at it. He was smart but some how math found a way to pass his brain, he already convinced Mr. Clements to give him more time to catch up before the final, now that his worksheets are soggy and torn he'll have to ask him for another stack of papers which he hopes he will say yes.  
  
"I know I know, it's just my bag fell into the river when I was crossing and my papers were in there" he lies to his teachers face. "Mr. Stilinski, I already told you this is the last time I'm going to help you out. I'm sorry but I cant give you anymore makeup worksheets I would love to but the final test for this semester is in less than a week, your just going to have to take this class again next semester” Mr. Clements says pushing up his glasses looking down at the pile of ungraded papers. “Please Sir. With everything that has been going on training and looking after my mother it's hard to focus on my work. But I promise you if you give me one more chance I will have it all finished by Friday” He begs holding onto his backpack. Mr. Clements looks at him and sighs. “ like I said I cant. . . but if you agree to tutoring every day until Friday it may increase your chances at a passing grade” Stiles jumps at the opportunity with a “Yeah anything!”

 

“Dude I thought you go home after class everyday?” Scott says confused when he walks through the door, “I do but my mom wants me to stay here and concentrate on my career. The nurse offered to stay full time at the same price every month now so it helps knowing someone will be there with her 24/7. . . She also told me to get a girlfriend can you believe that!” Scott laughs at him while he sits on the couch rolling a blunt. The speakers blast with music while trash sits on the floor, Stiles picks it up “Dude I have someone coming over to tutor me can it kill you to clean up!?” he says throwing the empty box of McDonald's chicken nuggets in the trash, “Who?” he asks licking the edges then rolls the paper. Stiles shrugs his shoulders lifts the bag of trash up and walks out to throw it out.

 

He walks back up the steps and turns the corner quickly stopping when he see's the last person on earth he wants to see right now standing at his door. Fucking Lydia Martin.

 

 


End file.
